True Love
by fuujin94
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 5! Raiha unexpectedly confesses to Fuuko. After hearing about that, Tokiya feels jealous. Who would Fuuko prefer to be with, Tokiya or Raiha? TOFUU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

During classes…

"There will be a dance on Valentine's Day. You may go with someone from this school or someone from outside the school. All of you remember that is on February 14." The teacher announced and left the classroom.

"I'm so hopeless! I'm never gonna be able to find a dance partner in 13 days!" Fuuko said to herself. "I have princess!" Recca boasted joyfully. "Well good for you Recca! At least you have someone to dance with! While I, have uh…" Fuuko stopped because someone interrupted. "I, Domon, the strongest in the world will go with you! You're going with me, right?" Domon asked. "There is no way I'm going to dance with you!" Fuuko yelled at his ear.

During lunch…

Yanagi and the other members of team Hokage are eating. "It's already the February 1. So Fuuko, Did you get a dance partner?" Yanagi asked with a wink. "Nope." replied Fuuko. "Hey! Fuuko, you promised me you're going with ME!" Domon demanded. "I don't remember saying anything like that…" said Fuuko while everybody started laughing. Tokiya just left the table. The only things he said were, "If you monkeys don't hurry up, you'll all be late for your next class." Everybody left the table and caught up with Tokiya. "Wait up, Mikagami!" Recca commanded him. "You monkeys are really slow!"

After school…

Recca walked Yanagi home along with Kaoru. "Why are you here again, Koganei?" asked Recca. "Who do you want me to go with? Tokiya? Who's just gonna to ask me to go away and kick me if I still continue to follow him around. Besides, I'm staying in you place. I don't want to walk home alone."

While Recca, Yanagi, and Kaoru are walking home, Fuuko is getting her things from her locker. She saw Domon walking from afar. She left school as soon as possible so he won't find her and ask her to go with him to the dance.

As she walked home, she passed by a place full of Sakura trees.

While walking under the cherry blossom trees, she saw a person with long and purple hair. "Raiha? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" asked Fuuko. "Master Kurei said I can go for a 2 week vacation. He said that I work continuously so he gave me a week off work. Anyways, I was quite worried about you and how you were doing back here after the UBS Tournament."

Fuuko and Raiha sat under a cherry blossom tree and Fuuko started to talk.

After 30 minutes…

Fuuko saw a figure of a large and muscular guy and noticed that he looked familiar. When he got a little closer she saw the familiar looking guy. It was Domon.

"Raiha! I'll see tomorrow somewhere by the memorial park. It's pretty quiet there and Domon and the others won't go there. He might kill you when he sees me going out with another guy but him. See you there tomorrow." she said as she ran away as soon as possible so that the gorilla won't see her.

When Fuuko got home she was really covered with sweat. She changed her clothes and jumped on her bed. She looked really happy. "I'm so happy I got to talk with Raiha today. I wish Tokiya had that nice personality" giggled Fuuko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day… (February 2)

Fuuko happily walked to school. While walking she saw Tokiya. "Hi! Sup, Mi-chan?" Fuuko greeted cheerfully. Tokiya looked at her a second and left without saying a word. "Ugh! See you later!" she said to Tokiya.

At lunch…

"Fuuko, why are you so happy today?" asked Yanagi. "I don't know." Fuuko replied. "Maybe, you already have a date…" said Yanagi. " I don't! Okay?" she said as she blush a little.

"Tell your date that if he breaks your heart then I crush him! I don't care if you're dating another guy but when you break up, I'll be the next guy in line , Fuuko." Domon said. "Whatever, Domon!" she replied.

After school…

Fuuko left school and ran heading to the park as quickly as possible.

When she got to the park, he saw Raiha there. There, he was waiting for her. "Hey! Raiha! Sorry if I'm late!" Fuuko said while running towards him. "It's okay. You like ice cream don't you?" asked Raiha. "Yeah!" replied Fuuko. "Okay! Wait a minute. I'll buy you some." Raiha said while he went to the "Ice Cream Shop". "Okay! Thanks!" said Fuuko.

When Raiha came back, he gave Fuuko's ice cream to her. While they were eating their ice cream Fuuko started talking. "Okay! Let's continue our conversation from yesterday." Fuuko said.

Going to Tokiya…

He just finished visiting his sister's grave. He left the grave and walked by the park. While walking, he saw Raiha and Fuuko sitting under a Sakura Tree. "So, that Raiha guy is Fuuko's date…" he said to himself.

He went closer and stood behind the tree. He was eavesdropping. "Why am I doing this? I don't care. This is a waste of time. I'm going home." He said to himself. But, he's foot were stuck to the ground.

(Back to Raiha and Fuuko)

"Fuuko, um…I…um…like you! Ever since I 1st saw you, I had this feeling… a feeling like I really like you." Raiha confessed his feelings. Fuuko blushed. "Fuuko, do you feel the same way?" Raiha asked her. "Well, yeah. I like you but… never mind…"said Fuuko. "What is it?" Raiha asked. "Nothing… I was just thinking… How am I supposed to tell my friend about this? But never mind that, okay?" said Fuuko. Fuuko thought about Tokiya.

"Can I go home? I'm kinda tired and I have so much homework to do." Fuuko asked. "Sure. I'll walk you home." Raiha said gladly. "Okay… Whatever you want…" said Fuuko.

(Going to Tokiya who is behind the tree)

"Why? Why am I feeling this way?" Tokiya asked himself. "Why am I feel jealous? I'm not in love with Fuuko! I can't be!" He said to himself and left the parked using the short cut and walked home with confused feeling.

(Back to Raiha and Fuuko)

Raiha saw that Fuuko didn't look that happy. "Fuuko, if you don't like me its okay…" said Raiha when he saw the expression on Fuuko's face. "No. It's not that. I'm just quite hungry." Fuuko said.

When she got home, she said bye to Raiha. And Raiha did the same thing but he added a kiss on Fuuko's forehead. "I hope… you'll feel better! Bye!" Raiha said as he left the house.

"At least now I have someone I could go with. But… Tokiya…" she whispered to herself. "I still like Tokiya. But I can't just tell Raiha that there's someone I like more." She said to herself. "I'll just try to hide it from Raiha. Besides, Tokiya might not like me anyway. There are so many girls besides me who like Tokiya so much… so… I'll just have to stick with Raiha." She said to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLS. REVIEW! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day (February 3), she woke up early for school, ate breakfast, and left for school.

When she arrived, she went to her locker, and placed her things inside, and ran to Yanagi's classroom.

"Yanagi, I have to tell you something." she said to Yanagi. "What is it?" asked Yanagi. "I'm telling you who I'm going with as long as you won't tell anyone who he is." said Fuuko. "I promise. Your secret is safe with me." said Yanagi. "Okay! It's… it's… Raiha" she whispered to her ear. Yanagi was so shocked. "Really? Isn't he with Kurei?" asked Yanagi. "He is but he's really nice and has a good personality." said Fuuko. "Okay. As long as you promise to be safe with him." said Yanagi. "Duh! Didn't I tell you that he's a nice person? I'll be safe with him." said Fuuko.

Yanagi noticed that it was almost time for class. "Fuuko, don't you think you should be going back to you classroom? Classes are about to start." she said to Fuuko. "Oh! But I don't really care. I don't listen during classes. I just daydream… But anyway, I have to go! See you at dismissal!" she said to Yanagi and ran going to her classroom.

After classes, Fuuko got her thing from her locker and ran to the park. She met up with Raiha. "So how was school?" asked Raiha. "Boring… like always… The teacher caught me again. I was daydreaming. She gave me a bag full of homework." said Fuuko. "I'll help you with that?" said Raiha. "Thanks…" said Fuuko gratefully.

After doing all of Fuuko's homework, Fuuko noticed that it's quite dark. "Time runs so fast! Anyway, I have to go home now. My mom might wonder where I went. I'll see next week! I'm a bit busy this week. Bye, Raiha!" said Fuuko and ran home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later (February 6, Friday), Fuuko woke up and went to school. "It's Friday! We'll be hanging out at Recca's house later during the night! This will be fun!" Fuuko said to herself. Every Friday night, the whole gang goes to Recca's to have a small "party" and have fun.

During the night, Yanagi, Ganko, Fuuko, Tokiya, Domon, and Kaoru went to Recca's house.

Yanagi and Fuuko went to the kitchen and to prepare some food, Recca, Kaoru, and Ganko went to the living room to play with Recca's PlayStation, Domon got all of Recca's chips and ate them in the living room, and Tokiya got his book, sat on a chair, and started reading.

After 30 minutes, Yanagi and Fuuko finished preparing the food. "Guys, Food's here!" said Yanagi. Domon ran to the table as quickly as possible. Recca and others followed.

While eating, they were watching the television. All of a sudden, there was a newsflash. "There will be a storm tomorrow until Monday. I encourage all of you to stay indoors from tomorrow until Monday." said the weather journalist.

"Does that mean we won't have classes on Monday?" asked Kaoru. "Yeah." replied Tokiya. Everybody was happy. "Recca, can we all sleep over here on Sunday? It's boring at home. We have nothing to do." said Fuuko. "No way!" yelled Recca. "Please!" begged Fuuko. "Fuuko is right, Recca. It will be fun!" said Yanagi. "Oh fine! Fuuko, you're really lucky Yanagi's here to force me." Recca said.

Tokiya left the table and said, "I'm not going…" he said. "It won't be fun if you're not here." Kaoru said. "I don't care." said Tokiya. "You're always like that. You never change! You always act like you're the only one in the world. You never really think about anybody but yourself." Fuuko yelled to him. Everybody was really shocked when they heard Fuuko. "Fuuko, before leave… I just want tell all of you that I'm not a selfish and self-centered person…and that deep inside I think about other people too. Why do you think I joined the UBS Tournament? It's not only because I want to avenge my sister. I hate to say it but it's also because I want to help you guys… and… Fine! I'm going on Sunday." he said.

Fuuko was surprised. She didn't mean to say that to Tokiya. She was just wanted Tokiya to have fun with them. "Sorry! Tokiya, I didn't mean to say that… I just…" Fuuko didn't get to finish what she was saying because Tokiya interrupted and said, "No, Its okay." He said and left.

"I'm going home too. I'll see you guys on Sunday. Goodnight!" said Fuuko and left.

"Well, Friday night didn't go that well…" said Kaoru. "Don't worry. I know Fuuko. She's going to forget everything awful that happened. I'm sure she's going to be hyper again on Sunday." said Recca.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's Sunday (February 8) at last!" said Fuuko. She got up from bed, fixed her hair, and went down for breakfast. "Mom, I'm going to Recca's house later!" she said. "But there's a storm. What are you going to do there?" asked her mother. "Nothing... I'm just going to spend time with my friends. We also might sleepover because there's a storm and there's nothing to do at home." replied Fuuko. "Since your friends are going, then… maybe I'll just have to allow you. But make sure you bring your things with you." Her mom reminded her. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore." she said. "And I might bring Ganko with me. If I leave her here, she might get bored. Don't worry I'm going to take good care of her."

That afternoon, at around 5:00, Fuuko fixed her things and went to Recca's house. When she arrived, she saw Recca's dad and told her that Recca, Yanagi, Domon and Kaoru went to buy some food.

Fuuko entered the house. "I guess Tokiya isn't here yet." she said to herself. But when she entered the living room, she saw Tokiya sitting down while reading a book. Fuuko was really nervous. She didn't know what to say. But instead of standing there, looking like an idiot, she walked towards him and apologized. "I didn't mean to say something hurtful like that, Mi-chan." She blushed at how weird she sounded- quickly adding, "Those words just slipped out of my mouth. I'm sorry." She blushed again.

"No. It isn't your fault. It was me who treated you guys like that. I didn't care about you guys. I was a self-centered person. All I wanted was revenge for my sister." said Tokiya. "But… That's not true! I taught about was you said last Friday. You said that you wanted to help us save Yanagi from those bastards… And I thought about it. I saw how you fought just to help us. I'm really sorry for saying words that can hurt your feelings." said Fuuko. "Stop saying sorry. It's really annoying. Especially if you're the one saying it. It sounds weird." Tokiya tried not to look at her while talking. "Do I really?" asked Fuuko. Tokiya nodded.

A few minutes after their conversation, they heard familiar voices coming from the outside. "It's Recca!" Fuuko said. "They're back!"

When they went in, Yanagi quickly looked at the clock. "Oh! It's already 6:00! I got prepare for dinner." Yanagi said. "Fuuko can you help me with the dishes?" "Sure." replied Fuuko.

When Yanagi and Fuuko finished preparing, they called on the others for dinner.

While eating everyone was silent except for Recca, Kaoru and Domon. They were "stealing" whatever they see on each other's plates. The others didn't mind them.

While they continued eating, Fuuko tried to take a squint on Tokiya. She caught Tokiya staring at Yanagi.

Fuuko envies Yanagi up to now. Both Recca and Tokiya like Yanagi. Fuuko always taught Yanagi is the luckiest girl on earth. And because all of these bugging her, she couldn't sleep that night.

Fuuko was staying in a room with Yanagi and Ganko. Recca, Domon and Kaoru are staying on Recca's room. While Tokiya, he slept in the guest room alone.

At the middle of the night, Fuuko still couldn't sleep. She's still bothered by her thoughts. Fuuko heard footsteps from outside. So she went out to check who would walk this late at night.

When she got outside, she saw Raiha. "Raiha, what the hell are you doing here? How did you know that I'm here?" asked Fuuko. Raiha just smiled at her. "Kurei's people are so mysterious. Anyway let's stay outside. We wake the others up." said Fuuko.

When they reached the outside, Raiha and Fuuko sat down on the floor and started talking to each other.

Meanwhile, in the guestroom, Tokiya is also having a hard time sleeping. "Why am I having a hard time sleeping? Maybe I need to walk outside till I get tired and feel sleepy." he said to himself. So he left the room and went outside. When he opened the door, he saw Raiha with Fuuko.

Fuuko and Raiha were surprised. So was Tokiya. Tokiya turned his back and said, "Sorry. I didn't know that you to were here. Sorry if disturbed you two." But just when Tokiya was about to walk away, Raiha grabbed his wrist and said, "No. It's okay, Tokiya Mikagami. I need to talk to you… Would that be okay, Fuuko?" Raiha asked Fuuko. "Sure. Well I guess I have to leave you two alone. Good night you two!" said Fuuko and went back to the room where she's staying.

Now, only Tokiya and Raiha were left outside. "What do you want from me?" asked Tokiya. "It's about Fuuko." replied Raiha. "If it's about the two of you to meeting, I have no plans of telling anyone." said Tokiya. "Thanks. But it's not that." said Raiha. "It's about you." he continued. "Huh? Me?" Tokiya asked. "Yes. I just want you to know that you're a really lucky guy. You're nearly perfect. You're smart and a good sword wielder. You're luckier than me." said Raiha. Tokiya didn't really get Raiha's point. "Anyway, I have to go!" After the short conversation Raiha left.

Tokiya went back to the room. "What the heck does he mean by me being luckier than him?" Tokiya asked himself. "I'm smart but… the person I care for doesn't love me." he said to himself.

After a few minutes, Tokiya got tired of thinking and went to sleep.


End file.
